Echange moi
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: Tu as joué avec moi et je me suis jouée de toi. Tu as parié notre amour sur du sexe et cette expérience a définitivement tout changé entre nous.  Bienvenue dans l'univers de l'échangisme. Un univers dangereux où peut naître amour, trahison et mensonge.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Manque

****Bonjour, voilà une nouvelle fiction : Echange-moi, un titre assez annonciateur : j'ai commencé cette fiction en Décembre, je l'écrivais avec une autre personne, malheureusement notre collaboration n'a pas été bien loin, je l'ai donc reprise en solitaire, j'espère vraiment que ce début vous plaira. ****

******Cette fiction est également publiée sur skyblog - vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**_ : Un manque

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_'était encore un matin où je me tenais devant un miroir qui m'envoyait un reflet que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Depuis que mon compagnon Jacob m'avait proposé d'aller dans ce club et que j'avais accepté par peur de le perdre je me dégoûtais et pourtant je n'avais encore rien fait. Seulement, depuis quelque temps, je le sentais s'éloigner de moi, la passion des premières années s'estompait. Mais je l'aimais et pour le garder auprès de moi j'aurais pratiquement tout accepté et il le savait.

Ce qui me dégoûtait encore plus c'est de devoir mentir à ma sœur de cœur : Alice. Entre nous, c'était fusionnel, on se disait tout, mais je savais la piètre opinion qu'elle avait de Jake ; selon ses mots « ce n'est pas un homme pour toi Bella » alors je préférais me taire. J'étais consciente qu'il allait trop loin, que ce qu'il me demandait de faire n'était pas respectueux pour moi. Combien de femmes amoureuses peuvent supporter cette situation ? Elles sont peu nombreuses, j'en suis certaine. Et pourtant j'avais accepté pour lui, pour notre amour.

Avec Jacob, nous sortions ensemble depuis le lycée, il avait été mon premier en tout, j'étais rapidement tombé sous son charme. Il avait été patient avec moi, il avait su être un amant autant qu'un ami. Cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensemble et deux ans que nous vivions ensemble, tout s'est toujours bien passé, il y a toujours eu très peu de disputes entre nous. Pourtant je pouvais quand même le voir s'éloigner, il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps il me faisait des requêtes de plus en plus étranges, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas jusqu'à celle de la semaine dernière, celle que j'avais acceptée pour lui.

Jacob n'éprouvait pas l'envie de se marier, de fonder une famille, même si nous étions jeunes. J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse des projets d'avenir, mais tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et quand je parlais à mon amie Angela qui était avec Ben depuis à peu près le même nombre d'années que nous et qu'elle m'annonce, qu'il l'a demandait en mariage, je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier, mais mon tour finira par arriver.

Après avoir quitté la salle de bain, je me rendis à la cuisine, histoire d'avaler quelques bricoles avant de rejoindre ma pile électrique.

Jacob était en train de boire son café, alors que je pénétrais dans la cuisine, il leva un œil dans ma direction.

- **Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?** Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- **Bonjour, oui très bien. Et toi ?** Lui répondis-je suspicieuse.

- **Parfaitement ! Dis-moi, tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir ? Faut qu'on y soit pour 20 heures.**

Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison à ce sourire. Ce sourire qui me blessait, ce sourire qu'il aurait dû m'adresser et non pas à ce qui devait se passer ce soir. Comment pouvais-je oublier ce qu'on devait faire ce soir, alors que ça me hantait depuis une semaine ?

- **Non, j'ai pas oublié !** Lui répondis-je de manière agacée pour cacher le fait que j'étais blessée.

- **Tu finis à quelle heure ?** Me demanda-t-il sans avoir pris compte de ma manière de répondre.

- **Vers 19 heures 30, on se rejoint directement là-bas ?**

- **Oui d'accord, bon, je vais au garage, à ce soir Bella.** Me dit-il.

Un baiser avant de partir ? Apparemment, ça ne sera pas pour cette fois, mais bon, il était juste pressé ce matin.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais devant l'entreprise de ma meilleure amie où je travaillais en tant que photographe. Alice était devenue une célèbre créatrice en peu de temps, sa marque Bran Mary était un succès. Donc je photographiais les mannequins qui portaient ses superbes créations. Bran Mary. Bran pour son nom de famille Brandon, Mary qui était notre deuxième prénom à toutes les deux, j'avais été touchée quand elle m'avait dit que sa marque serait une trace de notre amitié.

Alice n'était pas à l'agence ce matin, c'était une vraie femme d'affaires toujours en déplacement.  
>La matinée se passa bien. Les mannequins étaient vraiment emballés de travailler avec la célèbre Alice Brandon et mettaient beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans leurs photos.<p>

À la pause déjeuné, Alice arriva enfin. Elle s'assit en face de moi et commença à manger tranquillement sa salade. Elle me raconta bien évidemment en détail sa matinée, les clients potentiellement intéressés par la marque, enfin elle rayonnait même si je savais que la mort de ses parents à l'âge de 17 ans lui avait laissé des séquelles, j'étais vraiment fière de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Après un moment de silence — chose rare avec Alice —, elle prit enfin la parole avec une mine inquiète.

— **Dis-moi Bella, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Je détestais ce don qu'elle avait de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais après tout ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

— **Non, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, Alice, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.** La rassurais-je.

Elle me regarda l'air de se dire, je sais que tu me mens Bella, je découvrirai ce que tu as en temps voulu.  
>Alors elle me dit :<p>

- **Je suis là, au cas où !**

- **Oui, je sais, merci Alice.**

La journée était enfin terminée. Enfin, pour moi le cauchemar allait juste commencer et j'étais à présent angoissée. Je m'insultais de tous les noms possibles pour avoir accepté ça ! Alice était en train de verrouiller l'agence, et se tourna alors vers moi.

- **Un dernier verre ?** Me demanda-t-elle

En temps normal, j'aurais répondu oui, mais là j'étais attendue et Jake n'aurait pas été content que je manque ça puisque pour y aller, il avait besoin de moi. Pourtant la perche que me tendait Alice était tentante.

- **Non, je ne peux pas, je sors avec Jake ce soir.** Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître enthousiaste.

Alice me regarda incrédule, c'est vrai qu'avec Jacob nous ne sortions presque jamais.

- **Aurait-il découvert l'existence des restaurants ? Mon dieu, mais quelle trouvaille !** Me dit Alice sarcastique.

- **Alice !** Soufflais-je. **Eh oui, pour ta gouverne nous allons au restaurant.**

J'aurais tellement voulu...

Après être passée en vitesse à la maison pour me changer et me maquiller un peu, je fus prête à partir.

Jake m'attendait devant le club, il avait le même sourire béat que ce matin. J'eus soudain une boule au ventre, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il voulait venir dans cet endroit. Il plaça une main au creux de mes reins, sans pour autant me toucher, comme si mon contact le révulsait.

Il s'éloignait, au début de notre relation, nous ne passions pas une seule journée sans avoir une marque d'affection l'un envers l'autre, nous embrasser, nous toucher. Maintenant, cette passion s'était envolée, même lorsque nous faisions l'amour, tout était différent.  
>Souvent après nos ébats, il s'endormait, je m'enfermais à clé dans la salle de bain pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte, une chaleur étouffante vint agresser mes joues. Ce soir-là, le club était bondé, c'était bien ma veine ça ! La moitié des personnes présentes tournèrent leurs têtes dans notre direction. Certains me regardaient comme si j'étais une gourmandise, ils me détaillèrent de haut en bas, de long en large.  
>Je me sentais mal, je n'aimais pas leurs regards<p>

La tension sexuelle de ce lieu était à son apogée, des femmes s'embrassaient à pleines bouches, certains hommes étaient concentrés sur les femmes à genoux en face d'eux, pénis en bouche.  
>Et moi, j'étais écœurée, mais pour Jacob je me forçais à ne pas fuir.<p>

C'est à ce moment-là que je relevai la tête pour apercevoir un couple se dirigeant vers nous. À en juger par le sourire de Jacob, c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Et pour moi, c'était le début de notre cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Au moins ça annonce la couleur.<p>

Le deuxième chapitre sera posté dans peu de temps. Si certains lisent également ma fiction "Destin Magique", je vous précise que j'ai bientôt terminé d'écrire le chapitre 21.

Bonne soirée à toutes !

**REVIEW / REVIEW** - Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez... Je suis anxieuse ! =S


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre

Voici le deuxième chapitre, il est un peu court je l'avoue, le prochain sera un peu plus long, je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des review. Je rappelle que je suis pas une pro de l'écriture et donc qu'il risque d'y avoir des erreurs, des fautes même si j'ai une correctrice depuis peu. Bref je suis pas Molière alors soyez indulgent.

Merci à la seule anonyme :

**Keiry / **_Merci pour tes conseils, j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps. J'ai maintenant une correctrice donc ça devrais aller mieux._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> : _Une rencontre_

* * *

><p>Une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus intenses arriva vers nous, son compagnon un peu en recul, cheveux bronze, des yeux verts hypnotisant. Je me demandais rapidement ce que pouvait faire ce couple ici, la majorité des personnes présentes étaient de vieux pervers. La fille se stoppa devant nous tout sourire, je savais déjà que ça serait elle, que Jacob allait se fondre en elle, prendre du plaisir avec une autre que moi... Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le satisfaire?<p>

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya et voici mon compagnon Edward.  
><em>  
>Je serais vaguement leurs mains toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas envie de me donner à quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimais Jacob je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Je vis le dénommé Edward me scrutait comme s'il cherchait une réponse.<p>

- _Bonjour,_ enchanté Tanya, fit Jacob avec une voix mielleuse qui me donna envie de vomir. _Edward,_dit-il formel déjà totalement sous le charme de Tanya.

- _Et ta compagne?_Demanda Tanya, Jacob sembla se rendre compte de ma présence, j'avais envie de pleurer, crier, mais je gardais le visage le plus neutre possible.

- _Je vous présente Bella._Dit-il en me jetant brièvement un coup d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers la belle blonde.

Tanya se tourna vers son compagnon, grand sourire, les yeux appréciateur posés de temps en temps sur MON Jacob. Edward avait une attitude plus calme, rien ne montrer qu'il voulait être là, je lis même un peu de colère quand Jacob dévora sa compagne des yeux.

- _Alors elle te plait?_Demanda-t-elle à Edward en me désignant sans aucune gêne.

- _Bien sûr chérie,_ dit-il toujours avec retenu. Il me regarda, je me sentis rougir sans savoir pourquoi. _C'est votre première?_

Je n'aurais pas pu parler sans que ma voix tremble et Jacob semblait avoir la situation bien en main.

- _Oui,_dit-il simplement.

- _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je vais prendre grand soin de ton homme, il gardera des souvenirs inoubliables de cette soirée, je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser avec Edward..._

- _C'est bon Tanya on a compris l'idée._La coupa Edward avec sévérité toujours en me scrutant inquiet. Pourquoi était-il inquiet celui-là?

- _Bon nous avons assez discuté, je crois._

Elle s'approcha de Jacob posant ses deux mains sur son torse et faisant glisser sensuellement l'autre jusqu'à son sexe, qu'elle prit en main en faisant des mouvements, ils semblaient tout deux apprécier. Je voulais mourir, comment peut-on supporter ça? Tanya et Jacob étaient déjà dans leur monde. Edward passa un bras sur mon épaule et me détourna de cette scène horrible _ l'homme que j'aime avec une autre femme. Je le suivais à peine consciente, tant cette scène se rejouait dans ma tête, c'est quand j'entendis une porte se fermait que je réagis enfin. Edward m'accompagna vers le lit, sa main à présent en bas de mes reins.

- _Est-ce que tu vas bien?_Entendis-je.

Je me tournais alors vers Edward, qui arborait une mine inquiète, je le plaignais s'il s'attendait à une beauté telle que sa compagne, il devait se trouver bien déçu. Surtout que j'imaginais facilement la tête que je devais avoir, pour résumer je devais faire peur à voir.

- _Hum... Oui... ça ira, euh... je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain, je... je reviens._Dis-je en me précipitant vers la porte.

Une fois isolée, je posais mes mains sur le lavabo, essayant vainement de calmer mes nerfs, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? Difficilement je relevais la tête et vis avec stupéfaction mon visage dénué de toutes émotions, comme si j'étais éteinte, des flashs des corps entrelacés de Tanya et Jacob me vinrent à l'esprit et je me demandais comment j'arrivais encore à tenir sur mes deux jambes. J'étais triste et en colère, contre moi d'avoir été si faible face à son regard, d'avoir accepté, j'étais vraiment idiote. Les larmes menacèrent de déborder, mais je m'interdis de pleurer, je m'interdis de montrer mes faiblesses, qui viendrait me réconforter de toute façon?

Une nouvelle résolution vint s'ancrer dans ma tête, une résolution qui me dépassait complétement, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre, tout simplement parce que je m'étais mise moi-même dans cette situation, que je devais assumée et j'étais une Swan qui ne se laisse pas avoir. Dans mon malheur, j'avais de la chance, Edward n'était pas un pervers de cinquante ans, il était même plutôt mignon, quand je sortirais de cette porte j'irais jusqu'au bout, après tout c'est ce que Jacob attends de moi?

Je remis rapidement mes cheveux en place, prête à me donner à un autre, prête à me dépasser par amour, avec la colère comme seule force.  
>Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Edward derrière elle, la main en l'air signe qu'il allait frapper. J'étais proche de lui, son souffle caressait mon visage.<p>

- _Écoute je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, c'est la première fois que je fais ça._Lui dis-je, il sembla quelques instants étonné par ma fausse assurance.

- _Fais le comme tu sens Bella. Il n'y a pas de code spécial._Me répondit-il rassurant.

Avec détermination et sauvagerie, je me jetais sur ses lèvres, espérant oublier l'amertume qui me submergeait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà une Bella dans un état second ! <strong>

**Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce nouveau de ce chapitre?**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Frénésie

Coucou et bonne année à toutes ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, je sais pas trop où je vais avec cette histoire, donc les publications seront sûrement très irrégulières, mais faut pas m'en vouloir hein?

Donc merci à toutes celle qui m'ont laissé des review et ajouter en alerte et/ou en favoris je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Merci aux anonymes :

**Marie** :_ Merci ! Je suis contente que tu es apprécié en espérant que ça continuera._

**Camzoune :**_Merci pour ta review, tu n'apprendras pas immédiatement l'histoire d'Edward, la fiction sera entièrement du point de vue d'Edward. Je vous laisse quelques indices sur sa personnalité. Sinon tu l'auras sûrement remarquer je ne poste pas régulièrement._

**Laurie :**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre prochain pour Destin magique, je galère un peu mais j'espère le poster pour janvier quand même._

**Angel12 :**_De rien c'est normal que je t'ai prévenu ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci._

Sur ceux, bonne lecture les amies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong> : _Frénésie_

* * *

><p><em>« - Fait le comme tu sens Bella. Il n'y a pas de code spécial. Me répondit-il rassurant.<em>

Avec détermination et sauvagerie, je me jetais sur ses lèvres, espérant oublier l'amertume qui me submergeait. »

**J**'étais comme possédée, comme si on avait le contrôle de moi sans pour autant me sentir obliger de faire tout ça. En sortant de cette salle de bain, je n'étais plus la Bella de Jacob, celle qui l'aimait éperdument. Car ce que je faisais, je ne le faisais pas pour lui, ni réellement pour moi, je le faisais parce que je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre, parce que aujourd'hui je refusais d'être faible comme je l'avais été quand j'avais accepté cette proposition. Je n'étais plus vraiment Bella, j'étais juste une fille blessée que se trouvait dans la même chambre qu'un homme charmant et qui essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Je sentis qu'Edward était surpris face à ma soudaine fougue, mais il ne dit rien et entra facilement dans mon jeu, c'était étrange d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, il avait des lèvres fine et une haleine sucrée qui je dois reconnaitre était assez enivrante. Mes mains vinrent rapidement fourrager dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses mains se logeaient sur mes fesses, sans pour autant arrêter de l'embrasser je me surpris à déboutonner sa chemise d'un geste instinctif comme si mon corps contrôlait à présent mon cerveau.

L'ivresse de l'oubli, d'une trahison, mes baisers étaient de plus en plus dure, non il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune amour entre nous. Je sentis rapidement son sexe contre ma cuisse, mon corps était remplis par l'excitation, ma chatte palpitait, j'avais besoin d'être soulager, j'avais besoin de m'évader. Sa chemise tombait au sol, mon haut et mon soutif prirent rapidement le même chemin.

Soudain il me poussa sur le lit, ses yeux regard émeraude était maintenant noirci par le désir, il s'avança vers moi telle un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il vint se mettre sur moi, alors que j'allais le tirer pour qu'il s'approche de moi, il prit soudainement mes mains et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête et me chuchotant un « laisse-moi faire Bella ».

Il se détacha un peu de moi, et dévora ma poitrine du regard, il ne lui fallut pas lui d'une minute pour prendre mon téton en bouche, l'aspirait, le mordillait pendant qu'il malaxait énergiquement mon autre sein. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements, j'eu honte de ressentir du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le traitement qu'il m'infligeait me fit rapidement perdre le cours de mes pensées, je savais être incapable de lui faire la même chose tous ses attouchements étaient trop intime, je ne voulais pas me perdre.

_Ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

_Oui continu,_ lui dis-je plus fermement que nécessaire.

Je restais assez inactive, me laissant guidée par Edward, les sensations qu'il me procurait, le laissant agir avec mon corps. Alors qu'il m'embrassait mes seins et le reste de mon corps, je sentis comme une gêne, je ne voulais pas de toute cette attention.

_Et… et si on passait à la prochaine étape ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix haletante.

En réponse, sa langue s'enfonça dans ma bouche, ses mains descendirent vers la pression de mon jean, il lâcha ma bouche pour enlever rapidement mon pantalon. Mes mains alors inactive se posèrent sur son ventre, j'entrepris avec difficulté à enlever son pantalon, Edward m'aida en soulevant son bassin du mien avec l'aide de mes pieds je le fis descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Edward frotta son sexe contre ma chatte dégoulinante, je sentis ses doigts venir titillaient mon clitoris. Et là c'est comme si je n'étais plus moi, seulement guider par mon désir, aucune pensé cohérente se formait dans mon esprit. C'était juste tellement bon. J'en voulais plus, oui tellement plus…

Edward enfonça ses doigts en moi, tellement loin que je me demandais s'il était possible d'avoir des doigts aussi long.

_Je te veux en moi !_ Il me semblait que c'est ce que je disais, je n'en étais pas certaine.

Il se passa dix secondes où il arrêta de torturer mon bouton de chair si sensible, je commençais à reprendre mon esprit, je ne devais pas faire ça…

_PUTAIN !_ Criais-je alors qu'il enfonça sa bite si profondément en moi.

Mes jambes emprisonnèrent sa taille, alors qu'il continuait à me marteler à un rythme effréné.

_Oui c'est tellement bon, tu es si chaude._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'étais au bord du précipice, mes sens semblaient éteints, tout me paraissait lointain à part ce plaisir incommensurable qui galvanisait tout. Il y avait cette chaleur qui montait en moi toujours plus intense toujours plus proche.

_Cris, délivre toi Bella !_

Je ne savais comment il faisait mais ses coups devinrent encore plus forts, plus rapides et tout à coup je sentis ma délivrance arrivée, mes parois se contractèrent autour de sa queue.

_OH MON DIEU ! Oui, oui, oh ouiiii !_

Dix secondes plus tard, toujours sous le coup de cet orgasme ravageur, je sentis Edward se tendre en criant mon nom essoufflé. Il s'écarta alors de moi pour ne pas m'écraser et seul le bruit de nos respirations erratiques se fit entendre.

Mais la bulle de plaisir dans laquelle j'étais enveloppé ne tarda pas à exploser. L'endroit où je me trouvais me revenait comme une claque dans la figure. J'étais dans une réunion échangisme, j'avais couché avec un inconnu pendant que l'homme que j'aimais était en train de prendre son pied avec une autre. Sur quelle planète avais-je atterrie ? Comment pourrais-je encore me regarder dans une glace ? Comment pourrais-je encore couché avec Jacob en imaginant qu'il puisse me comparer à cette blonde sulfureuse ?

J'étais bête, stupide…

_Est-ce que ça va Bella ?_ Me demanda Edward.

Je tournais alors lentement la tête vers lui, et ma trahison me revint en pleine face, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je n'aurais jamais dû me venger de cette manière, ce n'était pas digne de mes convictions, j'étais une sacré putain oui ! Je me sentais à deux doigts d'exploser, je n'en voulais pas à Edward après tout j'étais l'instigatrice de tout ça. Je ne voulais seulement plus jamais le revoir, son visage me renvoyait des idées, des images que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à l'esprit.

_Excuse-moi. _

Et je me levais précipitamment en proie aux larmes, il n'avait pas à voir ça, n'y a se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Retour à la case départ, devant ce miroir, les lèvres encore rougis par les baisers d'Edward, les cheveux en bataille, très équivoque sur l'activité que je venais te pratiquer, et ce regard si éteint. J'avais comme perdue une partie de moi. J'avais à présent tellement d'appréhension à voir Jacob. Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? J'avais fait ce que Jacob attendait de moi non ? J'aurais dû l'empêcher de m'amener là-dedans, s'il m'avait aimé il ne m'aurait jamais demandé ça. Pour faire ce genre de chose, ne fallait-il pas que les deux personnes soient d'accord ? Mais moi, par amour je m'étais laissé entrainer dans cet univers qui ne m'avait jamais inspiré. Je me sentais tellement mal.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte, sûrement Edward. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de ma cachette, je me sentais encore un peu protéger dans cette salle de bain.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte, je m'étonnais de reconnaitre la voix de Jake.

_Aucune idée. Elle s'est enfermée après qu'on eut fini._

Je sentais qu'Edward mentait, pour quelles raisons, je l'ignorais.

_Chérie, tu sors ?_ Me dit-il d'un ton excité.

_Hum… j'arrive._

Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester cacher ici éternellement de toute façon, dommage. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte, que Jacob me tomba dessus pas de façon littéral non, il m'enlaça tellement fort, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années lumières qu'il ne m'avait pas pris comme ça dans ses bras.

Après tout, peut-être avait-il besoin de ça pour que ça aille mieux entre nous. Ce n'était que du sexe… Je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter.

_On y va ?_ Dit-il en se reculant de moi.

_Oui,_ dis-je soulagée de pouvoir enfin quitter ce lieu.

Du coin de l'œil je vis que Tanya avait rejoint son homme. Je m'approchais d'eux, Jacob également. Tanya s'avança vers moi, toujours avec son sourire éblouissant, elle s'approcha de moi et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me poser des questions, elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'étais tellement choquée que je suis restée immobile, ensuite elle partit en direction de Jacob et lui fit la même chose, il semblait que ce baiser soit plus passionné que celui que nous venions d'échanger. Mon cœur se tordit de douleur en voyant Jake lui répondre avec enthousiasme.

C'est alors qu'Edward s'approcha de moi et prit d'assaut mes lèvres, j'eus l'espace d'un bref instant l'impression de revenir en arrière, quand il se détacha de moi, j'étais assez retournée. Edward était un personnage étrange, complexe, je suis persuadé qu'il était beaucoup moins déluré que sa petite amie. Avait-il alors remarqué à quel point ça me faisait mal de voir Tanya et Jacob s'embrassaient ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il la fait ? Allait-il embrasser Jacob ? Bouh… Rien que d'y penser j'en eu des frissons dans le dos. Je pouvais accorder à Edward ce don de pouvoir me faire oublier mes soucis même si c'était qu'un bref moment.

Il serra la main de Jacob, et je repris seulement conscience une fois que je fus installée dans la voiture. Devrais-je demandé à Jake comment ça s'est passé ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Pourtant lui semblait vouloir tout me faire partager.

_J'ai passé un super moment, j'ai jamais vécu ça, ni ressentit ça. Cette ambiance, je suis tellement heureux Bella, puis toi aussi tu as passé un bon moment, ça se voit tu rayonnes… Il me tarde déjà de revenir, que veux-tu qu'on fasse la prochaine fois ? OH ! Je sais si on faisait ça à quatre dans la même pièce._

Je réagissais alors soudain « il me tarde déjà de revenir ».

_Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner Jacob._

Me connaissait-il si mal ? Comment pouvait-il dire que je rayonne alors que je me sens tellement mal ?

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Avez-vous envie de mettre des claques à Bella? Personnellement oui mais bon... Je crois que le pire c'est Jacob non. Enfin quand on aime...

Bisous et à bientôt enfin pas dans l'immédiat hein?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Par amour

Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour la longueur des publications.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos critiques, je suis pas une grande auteur, je sais qu'il y a quelques fautes mais je n'ai pas de correctrice et je fais ce que je peux.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**PS / JE TIENS A VOUS SIGNALER QUE JE TIENS UN REPERTOIRE SUR SKYBLOG REPERT0IRE - TWILIGHT . SKYBLOG . COM (enlever les espaces). NOUS ORGANISONS UN CONCOURS ONE SHOT POUR VOIR LE THEME, RDV SUR LE REPERTOIRE. VOUS AVEZ JUSQU'AU 15 AOUT POUR NOUS SOUMETTRE VOS CREATIONS. ALORS ON VOUS ATTEND !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong> : _Par amour_

* * *

><p>Trois jours étaient passés depuis « ce cauchemar » qui ne quitter pourtant jamais mon esprit. Jacob avait changé du tout au tout, alors qu'il m'envoyait à peine un bonjour le matin, maintenant il me préparait le petit-déjeuner.<p>

Et j'aimais croire qu'il s'était rendu compte du mal que m'avait fait son fantasme et qu'il voulait seulement se rattraper. En tout cas il n'avait plus reparlé de ça, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Je me disais qu'avec le temps je finirais par oublier cette histoire, que peut-être un jour je pourrais en parler sans me sentir si mal, j'osais y croire.

Je n'avais pas refait l'amour avec Jacob et j'appréhendais ce moment.

Je sortais de la salle de bain et me recomposais un visage sortable, j'étais habillée d'un jean et un haut violet avec un col en V, très loin de mes tenus habituels, il n'y avait rien de glamour. Depuis que je travaillais avec Alice, je faisais l'effort de suivre la mode ou de porter la marque Bran Mary.

- **Bonjour chéri**, me dit Jake en me faisant sursauter.

Je posais une main sur mon cœur, essayant de réguler ma respiration.

- **Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur, encore dans tes pensées,** dit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

- **Sûrement, bonjour à toi aussi,** répondis-je d'une voix platonique.

- **J'ai préparé déjeuner,** dit-il fière de lui.

- **Je n'ai pas faim et je suis en retard au travail.**

Mon estomac était bien trop noué pour avaler quelque chose.

- **D'accord, à quelle heure tu reviens ce soir ?**

J'haussais les sourcils, je revenais toujours à la même heure.

- **Comme d'habitude,** dis-je blasé, en voyant son regard perdu, je précisais, **19 heures Jake. A ce soir.**

Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes et alors que j'allais me détacher, Jacob approfondit ce baiser, j'y répondis bien qu'étonner. Je ressentis des frissons différents des papillons dans le ventre que je ressentais au début de notre histoire mais ça n'était pas désagréable. Il se détacha finalement de moi et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille un « à ce soir ».

.

.

J'étais devant mon ordinateur portable regardant les photos du dernier photoshoot de Laurène, une blonde sans aucun intérêt à part son corps. Je pensais même qu'elle prenait de la drogue autant dire que sa carrière ne durerait pas longtemps, et tant mieux c'était une peste désagréable. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais sur l'ordinateur quand j'entendis une porte claquée et le bruit d'un verrou qu'on fermait. Je regardais rapidement l'heure sur l'ordinateur, il n'était que 15h30.

En relevant la tête je vis Alice me faire face avec une moue étrangement accusatrice sur le visage.

**- On est amie non ?**

**- Bien sûr Alice, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

- **Ça fait trois jours que tu es complétement à côté de la plaque, j'ai été patiente, j'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, mais rien, alors que se passe-t-il Bella ?** Finit-elle en s'adoucissant.

J'aurais tellement aimé tout lui dire, je ne lui avais jamais rien caché. Elle était comme ma sœur mais si je lui disais la vérité, elle mépriserait encore plus Jacob, je souffrais déjà beaucoup de rejet de ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais lui dire, je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

- **Il n'y a rien d'important Alice ne t'inquiète pas.**

-** Pourquoi me mens-tu ?**

Je soufflais discrètement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'en demande pas plus mais c'était sans compter sur Alice. Je préférais me taire que lui raconter des mensonges et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle m'obligeait à faire.

**- C'est rien**, lui dis-je, **seulement je trouve le comportement de Jacob étrange ces temps-ci.**

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, ce côté attentionné que je retrouvais après des années comme par magie, je n'arrivais pas encore à trouver ça totalement naturel. Alice s'assit alors sur le tabouret en face de moi avec une mine en pleine réflexion.

-** Tu crois qu'il te trompe ? Tu sais ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment parce que…**

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais en colère contre elle qui sauter toujours à des conclusions inexactes concernant Jake. Mais non au lieu de s'interroger sur ce dit changement, elle me faisait revenir mes pires craintes en pleins dans la gueule. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnerait pas ? N'étais-je pas assez bien pour garder un mec à mes côtés ? Devait-il forcement aller voir ailleurs tellement j'étais ennuyante ?

Je savais que la colère m'aveuglait et je préférais partir plutôt que lui dire des choses blessantes. Je pris mon sac, abaisser mon ordinateur et me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

- **Ou est-ce que tu vas ?** Demanda Alice choquée.

Alors que j'avais la main sur la poignée, l'envie de lui déballer mon sac devint encore plus forte et je ne pus empêcher les mots de sortir.

- **Je pars Alice, tu vois ce que je supporte plus, c'est cette aversion que tu as contre Jacob, je ne peux pas parler de lui avec toi sans que tu émettes un jugement. Et j'arrive à un point où j'en ai plus que marre, donc je préfère partir plutôt que de dire des choses blessantes.**

Je ne vis pas sa réaction, à peine avais-je fini de parler que je claquais la porte derrière moi.

Je partis en direction du parc à côté de la boutique. Je commençais déjà à regretter d'avoir parlé comme ça à Alice. Même si elle n'avait pas à dire ce genre de chose je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je me posais alors sur un banc toujours dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un rire d'enfant. Je relevais la tête et vit une femme courir derrière un enfant qui riait aux éclats, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant, la vie avait l'air tellement simple comme ça.

Il n'était pas question de mon horloge biologique, sauf que j'avais l'impression de stagner, comme si depuis des années j'en été toujours au même point. Malgré moi j'avais ses rêves de petite fille, un beau mariage, de beaux enfants, vivre heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Je voulais une vie simple, je ne demandais pas de l'aventure et je ne voulais pas de la routine je voulais simplement quelque chose normal.

Un homme qui n'éprouverait pas le besoin de voir la femme qui l'aime se faire prendre par un autre et inversement de prendre la femme de cet homme. Je respectais ceux qui aimaient ces pratiques, mais ce n'était pas pour moi.

Mais ne devait-on pas faire des compromis dans la vie ? Devrais-je mettre par moment mes principes de côté pour combler l'homme que j'aime ?

.

.

Je n'étais pas revenue à la boutique, j'avais trainé dans ce parc tout la fin de journée et j'étais rentrée chez moi quand le soleil avait commencé à décliner.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en rentrant et en apercevant Jacob en smoking devant moi.

- **En quel honneur ?** Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- **Je t'invite à manger, je t'ai acheté une robe, elle est sur le lit.**

Je devais sûrement avoir une tête qui donnait envie de rire, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, l'esprit encore chamboulé par l'annonce de Jacob, venait-il vraiment de me dire qu'il m'amenait manger ?

Je me préparais dans un silence absolu sans être vraiment consciente des gestes que j'accomplissais. Je finis tout de même par sortir de la salle de bain où Jacob m'attendait avec un grand sourire.

.

.

Nous étions dans un des restaurants les plus côtés de la ville, l'ambiance tamisée était agréable, Jacob et moi parlions et rigolions comme avant, et c'était agréable, j'avais l'impression de nous retrouver enfin.

Et vint la fin du dîner, je riais encore à une blague idiote de Jacob, quand je le vis se lever de sa chaise et poser un genou devant moi. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge, allait-il vraiment faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire ?

- **Bella, voilà si longtemps qu'on est ensemble, que tu me supportes** dit-il d'un air amusé, **veux-tu devenir ma femme ?**

Là, c'est à ce moment précis que j'eus la réponse ma question, quand on aime on doit être prêt à se sacrifier certaines fois.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vos impresssions?<em>


End file.
